


Neat and Steady

by shcherbatskayas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Braids, F/M, Fluff, Fuyuhiko and Peko are nerds, Gen, Hair Braiding, I can't go five minutes without hinatsumi, Non Despair AU, Non Twilight Syndrome AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shcherbatskayas/pseuds/shcherbatskayas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls in Class 77 find out that Fuyuhiko can braid hair. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neat and Steady

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came up in two conversations (with tumblr users clueless909 and hinatsumii who you should follow because they run quality blogs) so I had to make it a one shot. Enjoy the fluff!

It was a bright, sunny day in the middle of October when Class 77 discovers that Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, resident gangster and tsundere extraordinaire, is easily the best braider of everyone in the class. 

It was all because of Natsumi Kuzuryuu, who sat happily on the edge of their picnic lunch tables with the most perfect French braid anyone in Class 77 could recall seeing in real life. 

“How'd you do that? Ibuki NEEDS to know!” Ibuki questioned, resting her chin in her hand and looking up at the Reserve Course student, who was one of the few who ate lunch with the Main Course semi-regularly.

Natsumi giggled (it was such a perfectly cute giggle that quite a few eyes turned to her as she spoke) before she answered, twirling the braid around her finger. “Oh, I didn't braid this. I can braid other people's hair just fine, but I'm clueless with my own.” 

“Was it Hajime?” Mikan asked, referring to Natsumi’s boyfriend and Chiaki’s best friend who also ate lunch with them. His head perked up at hearing his name mentioned, causing him to lose the current level on his video game and let out a soft “God damnit.” 

She shook her head, sending a smirk over at her brother and waving at Hajime before answering. “Tch, no way. I love him to death, but Hajime is _hopeless_ when it comes to braiding hair. This was done by Fuyuhiko!”

A gasp went around the table and all eyes turned to the SHSL Yakuza, who was sitting with Kazuichi and debating the statistical odds of Sonia looking at him without glaring by the end of lunch. Sensing this, he looked over at Natsumi and the girls surrounding her. “The fuck are you looking at me for?”

“Fuyuhiko, I didn't know you could braid!” Ibuki exclaimed, practically bouncing with excitement.

“What a shocking talent!” Sonia agreed, clapping her hands together. “Who taught you?”

“Pe--” Fuyuhiko stopped himself from saying Peko, if only because they weren’t supposed to know each other. He sometimes regretted telling her to pretend there was nothing between them, but it was the only way he could think of that would allow her to go off on her own and make friends. “Psh, why does it matter? It wasn't Natsumi, if that’s what you were thinking. It was an old childhood friend.”

“I still can't believe he can do it.” Hiyoko commented, earning herself a glare from both Kuzuryuus, Hajime, and Peko. “He's just a dumbass.”

Fuyuhiko got up at that comment, dusting off his suit. “Fine. Game on, bitch. Give me a hair tie, a brush, and a Kazuichi. It’s braiding time.” He cracked his knuckles and made his way over to their table, dragging Kazuichi behind him. 

“What’re you doing?” Kazuichi asked, looking rather displeased to be drug along on whatever misadventure was about to occur.

“Magic. Now sit.” Fuyuhiko insisted, kicking Natsumi off of her perch for the purposes of demonstration and leaving him sitting on the edge of the picnic table. 

“I-I have a hair brush!” Mikan announced, handing it to Fuyuhiko with shaking hands. “And a comb, too, if you need it.”

Fuyuhiko took the brush and nodded at her, acknowledging her helpfulness in the coolest way he knew how. 

There was a pause as the girls surrounding the increasingly confused Kazuichi searched for hair ties without having to take out their own hair. “Hold on, Gundham taught me a spell to summon hair ties!” Sonia said, and after some creepy muttering and a flash of golden light, there was a pile of hair ties that was at least three feet tall.

“...Well shit. Alright then. Let’s go.” Fuyuhiko took one of the ties. The girls gathered around moved closer. “First, example of an average braid.” He gestured to the piece of hair that was braided right in the front of the mechanic’s head. It was alright, but there were some parts that were frayed and messy-looking. 

“I would say that’s worse than average!” Sonia noted cheerfully, causing Souda’s face to drop dramatically and his eyes to water.

“Oooooooooooooh, cold!” Ibuki declared, laughing at Kazuichi and attracting the attention of Akane, who dragged Nekomaru with her to investigate this odd ritual.

Fuyuhiko ignored his growing audience and grabbed the piece of hair right next to the first braid and brushed through it. “What fucking hair dye do you use, man? This shit feels like rubber.”

“Hey, that’s my natural color!” He lied as Fuyuhiko braided quickly.

“And I'm the Queen of England.” Natsumi interjected, watching her brother work with a sense of sisterly proud.

“You’re basically the Queen of England, nerd.” Fuyuhiko told her, tying off the braid and then stepping back, allowing those gathered to witness his masterpiece.

“Wow! Kazuichi looks less ugly!” Hiyoko exclaimed. “Nothing you can do about that face, though.”

“Good work, Baby Gangsta!” Akane ruffled his hair and Fuyuhiko attempted to duck away from her, but failed miserably.

“A remarkable job!” Sonia praised, stepping closer to look at the braid in question.

Nekomaru gave Fuyuhiko a thumbs-up and just as he was about to leave and peacefully return to his lunch, some genius had an idea.

“You should do his whole head like that!” Ibuki chimed in, dragging him back.

Fuyuhiko was about to say “No way in hell,” but when Mikan, Ibuki, and Hiyoko were all giving him puppy dog eyes, it was impossible to refuse. “Fine.”

Less than two minutes later, Kazuichi’s hair was in at least 10 neat braids and the crowd grew to include Mahiru, Chiaki, Hajime, and Teruteru. 

Next was Ibuki, who was beyond overjoyed with her pigtail braids and spent the next half hour shaking her head and creating a breeze with them. After her was Sonia, who took nearly 10 minutes due to how much hair she had on her head. Then it was Mikan, who was shaking like a leaf half of the time until she realized that Fuyuhiko wasn't going to pull her hair or humiliate her.

“Th-thank you so much!” Mikan practically tackled Fuyuhiko to the ground with the force of her hug before going back into the crowd (which was almost the whole class at that point) to watch the next person. Hiyoko stepped up after that, pouting and insulting Fuyuhiko the whole time.

“You’re tugging on my hair!” She complained, crossing her arms.

“Well, if your hair wasn't as stiff as that stick up your ass, maybe I wouldn't have to. Chill on the hairspray and use some conditioner for Christ’s sake.” He suggested as he tied off the braid, leaving her too shocked to pull her crocodile tears act. 

“Why do you tell everyone to use more conditioner? Maybe you just have unrealistic expectations.” Mahiru asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

“Or--and hear me out because this is a crazy fucking concept--maybe you guys need to _use more conditioner._ ” Fuyuhiko shot back, earning himself a few chuckles. 

After her was Akane, who was too damn happy to have something new done to her hair. Chiaki stepped up after that and Fuyuhiko spent half of the time watching her play video games instead of actually braiding. It took a while to figure out what he could do with Mahiru’s hair, but with a helpful suggestion from Natsumi, Fuyuhiko took a longer piece from the front, braided it, and then pinned it back on her head.

Just as he thought he was done, Komaeda sat down on the edge of the table. Fuyuhiko glared down at him (how nice it was to be able to glare down at people for once), grabbed his brush, and got to work. Komaeda's hair was beautifully braided after that, but he practically lost half a head of marshmallow fluff and nearly gave Fuyuhiko a seizure when he admitted the last time he brushed his hair was six months ago. Then Natsumi had the fabulous idea of having her brother braid Hajime's ahoge, Teruteru’s pompadour, and whatever the fuck Gundham's hair was. At the insistence of the class, Ms. Yukizome agreed to get her hair braided, too.

“Okay, that’s all. That was everyone with semi-braidable hair.” Fuyuhiko announced, dramatically sitting down on the bench. “Good god, you people are demanding.”

“Not quite.” Natsumi said, sitting down next to him. “I think you forgot somebody.”

Fuyuhiko's face turned bright red as he remembered exactly who he forgot because she had been silent the whole time, silent and in the back where he couldn't see her. “Oh no.” He whispered. “You wouldn't.”

“I would.” She whispered back, smirking at her brother. “Ms. Yukizome! Are we sure that Fuyuhiko got _everyone_?”

“Hm?” The teacher looked up from her book and glanced at her assorted students. “Well, all of the girls, Komaeda, Tanaka, Souda, Teruteru...Yes, I think that was--Wait. Peko!” She called out, trying to get the albino’s attention. “Peko, did you get your hair braided?”

The eyes of everyone in the class (and the visiting Reserve Course students) turned to Peko as she nodded. “Yes, I braided it this morning, Ms. Yukizome.”

“Yeah, but did you get your hair braided by Baby Gangsta?” Akane asked, and at that question, she was forced to shake her head no. “Then hop up there, Peko-Peko!”

Peko looked over at Fuyuhiko, almost as if asking for permission. He had braided her hair all the time when they were younger, and on stressful days as they had gotten older. The last time he did it was her birthday, a day that was purposefully ignored by everyone in the clan but him, and even his celebrations were subtle. He got up and grabbed the brush, which she took as her signal to approach the edge of the picnic table.

There was a peculiar silence that fell as Peko took out her hair, removing the ribbons, the four hair ties, and then running her fingers through it and sitting down, her face an immovable mask of classic stoicism. Fuyuhiko's face was still red as he grabbed the brush and started brushing through the silver locks he was so familiar with. 

It was odd to have so many people witness him braid her hair, odder than when it had been anyone else. It felt more personal somehow. Fuyuhiko didn't insult her hair or make witty comments this time around, he just focused on the task at hand. He couldn't mess up Peko's hair. It would be embarrsing, more so than a mistake made on anyone else's.

His hands were shaking when he made the part down the center of her head, but it was still perfectly straight. Then Fuyuhiko tied the pigtails that he had tied a thousand times before, his hands lingering on her hair longer than normal.

“What, does she need more conditioner?” Saionji snarked from her spot in the crowd, able to sense that something was happening.

“N-No!” He shot back, his fingers fumbling for a second as he briefly let go of Peko’s hair. “She’s the only one of you fuckers that seems to know how to use the stuff.” 

Peko appeared to be entirely unaffected by the comment, but Fuyuhiko knew better than to think that, not when her eyes widened just slightly and she sat up even straighter after his words. There was some color in her cheeks and the sun made her silver waves look almost white and Fuyuhiko could see a faint coat of gloss on her lips, and never had he been more certain that Peko was the most beautiful girl in the entire world. He swore his heart was going to beat out of his chest or stop all together as he braided, trying to focus on keeping the braid neat instead of focusing on the cute way she inhaled when his fingers brushed over part of her neck. 

_Neat and steady, neat and steady, neat and steady_ was the phrase that circled around in his head. The braids needed to be as neat and steady as the girl they were attached to. Nothing out of place, not an inconstancy to be found. Fuyuhiko almost wanted to mess them up for a second, almost wanted to have a hidden flaw in there, but he didn't. It would humiliate both of them if he made his desire to move her so public. All he wanted in that moment was to startle her, for her to give him something beyond a tiny movement of the eyes to let him know how she felt about him. It was maddening, being in love with a girl who was almost like a statue, but he wouldn't choose anything else. 

Fuyuhiko tied off the two braids and grabbed the ribbons, whuch were as soft and silly as her hair. Instead of putting them into their normal knots, he made two little bows. Peko’s eyes followed his hands as he did this and finally, Fuyuhiko’s work was finished. He took half a step back (and yet they were still so _close_ , a full step forward and his nose would be touching hers, a step and a half and they’d be _kissing_ ) and exhaled. “Perfect.” He whispered, clearly referencing to the girl rather than the braids she wore, and yet no one said a word about it because the phrase was said so softly that it was inaudible to anyone but Peko.

Her lips turned upwards at that comment and formed the most stunning smile Fuyuhiko had ever seen. Not kissing her when Peko was looking at him like that caused an actual pain in his chest so severe that he was forced to turn away from her. “Did I miss any of you other bastards with long hair?” He asked the crowd, trying to return to his normal tough persona. When no one stepped forward, he sighed in relief. “Good. I’m gonna eat my food now. None of you guys go and fuck up your hair, got it?”

The crowd dispersed after that, everyone returning back to their normal groups. Peko sat where she was, trying to process what had happened and as she put more pieces together, her cheeks began to turn the same color as her eyes and she couldn't seem to wipe the smile from her face. Fuyuhiko picked at his food and hardly spoke, trying to get his pulse back to a normal rate and failing miserably.

“Mitarai!” Ibuki tried to get the attention of the “Ultimate Animator,” who glanced up from his sketchbook to look at her as she spoke. Mikan was with her and she gave him a quick wave. “Did you just see that?”

“I did.” He put down the pencil as well, deciding to give the pair his full attention. “I assume we saw the same thing?”

“Mhmmm. Those two are made for each other!” She squealed and sat down next the the imposter, kicking her legs back and forth. “Since I’m the Queen of Romance and you’re the King of Animes and Mikan is the Queen of Romance Animes, I nominate us to lead the charge in setting them up!”

The nameless teen sighed at that and Mikan sat on the other side of him, giving him a pleading glance. “I suppose I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?”

Ibuki thought about it for a second as the bell signifying the end of lunch rang. The trio watched Peko and Fuyuhiko walk away, both looking embarrassed and pleased with the course of events.

And with that, the answer was clear. “Nope! Now come on, we’ve got some studying to do! And by studying, I mean studying ~love~”

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be a sequel involving Ibuki, the Imposter, and Mikan trying to make Kuzupeko happen. Or just Kuzupeko happening on its own. Or just those three because I love them.


End file.
